<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where's my love by Jumping_rope_with_optical_nerves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018068">Where's my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_rope_with_optical_nerves/pseuds/Jumping_rope_with_optical_nerves'>Jumping_rope_with_optical_nerves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a song, Bev looks like in the book, Established Relationship, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, Maybe a tad pretentious, Mental Instability, Post-Canon, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), SYML's where's my love, Soft Ben Hanscom, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_rope_with_optical_nerves/pseuds/Jumping_rope_with_optical_nerves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story based on SYML's "Where's My Love"</p><p> </p><p>  <em>He stood up and walked onto the small balkony, his heart heavy as he looked out over the empty streets of the sleeping city, slick with late summer rain.<br/>A heavy sigh escaped his lips.<br/>"Why do you do this to me darling", he muttered to himself as he looked onto the empty roads with fear flickering behind his eyes, fickle as the flame of a candle in the wind.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where's my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never really wrote something like this before, but with all the wips sitting untouched in my notes, I wanted to share the one thing I managed to finish 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cold bones, yeah, that's my love<br/>She hides away, like a ghost</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ooh, does she know that we bleed the same?<br/>Ooh, don't wanna cry but I break that way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cold sheets, oh, where's my love?<br/>I am searching high, I'm searching low in the night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ooh, does she know that we bleed the same?<br/>Ooh, don't wanna cry but I break that way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did she run away<br/>Did she run away, I don't know<br/>If she ran away<br/>If she ran away, come back home<br/>Just come home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got a fear, oh, in my blood<br/>She was carried up into the clouds, high above</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you're there I bleed the same<br/>If you're scared I'm on my way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you run away<br/>Did you run away, I don't need to know<br/>If you ran away<br/>If you ran away, come back home<br/>Just come home</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silk sheets rustled quietly as he stirred, cold where his searching hand reached.<br/>He woke up to an empty bed once again. He was barely able to remember a time where this wasn't the way things were, every trace of her existence long gone except for the second pillow on the bed as he awakened. A bed too big for just one man.<br/>The curtains whispered unheard secrets in the gentle breeze, moonlight streaming in through the open window.</p><p>He stood up and walked onto the small balkony, his heart heavy as he looked out over the empty streets of the sleeping city,<br/>
slick with late summer rain. A heavy sigh escaped his lips.<br/>
"Why do you do this to me darling", he muttered to himself as he looked onto the empty roads with fear flickering behind his eyes, fickle as the flame of a candle in the wind. </p><p>He took nothing but his keys and the emerald sweater that could always be found next to the entrance, leaving the appartment empty once more.</p><p>The soft summer breeze carried the sting of the cold that was to come, cutting straight through his flowing satin shirt and raising bumps on his warm honey skin. His footsteps echoed against the walls of the buildings, empty gaping windows watching his every move, the apathetic eyes of the city. Soft scurrying could be heard from dark alleyways and the smell of decay wafted from the sewers. The city at night was a hostile place to be. Especially if you didn't belong.</p><p>The man wandered around the streets, seemingly lost as he was seeking. He did not speak.<br/>
As the night was getting shorter, he grew more desperate, his gentle steps turning into urgent running and breath coming out in pants. It was difficult to find one that did not want to be found.</p><p>Soon the sky started gaining color, the rich dark blue turning pale, green and cerulean starting to stain the horizon.<br/>
He stopped in his tracks as he saw the light and turned on his heels, running faster than before in the opposite direction, hope blooming, drowning out the cold panic.<br/>
He knew where she was now. He didn't know how, but he did.</p><p>He ran through empty streets where windows started lighting up, animosity turning into normalcy as the sounds of a waking city surrounding him. He ran and ran, out of the city and through the fields surrounding it, dewy grass soaking into his pants and shoes. Until finally, he saw her.<br/>
This happened every day and yet the feeling of relief was just as strong as it was the first time.<br/>
Because there she was. </p><p>A lonely figure standing atop the hill, starkly drawn against the pale sky as if she was a work of art. Her hair cascaded down her back, her sheer white dress fluttered in the wind and even if he couldn't see it, he knew that her pale blue eyes had a glaze over them as she gazed into the distance. </p><p>He stood there for a minute, admiring her from afar as he had done for as far as he could remember. She was a wild force, something to be reconned with. She couldn't be contained, locked into place by routine and normalcy, and he knew that, wouldn't even try to do that to her. He wasn't there to stop her, but to protect her.</p><p>He snapped out of his reverie and collected his courage. The past had flowed by and he was no longer there to admire from afar. He climbed the hill filled with a new sense of determination until she was just a foot away. He placed the sweater around her shoulders with care, gently putting his arms around her frame that was chilly to the touch. The contact was barely there and yet he felt the nerves in her stiff back against his chest. Neither of them spoke a word, just waiting.<br/>
He knew he needed to be patient and she knew he would be. </p><p>They stood there like that for a long time, staring at the flushing sky. The green and cerulean slowly made way to a pale yellow. And then the sun peeked above the horizon, it's searching rays tentatively exploring the land. Dew drops shimmered as a cold golden hue spread over the land. A sigh so soft he felt it more than heard it escaped her lips and with it, the tension went. He could feel the life returning to her as she melted into his chest. </p><p>He turned his face to look at her and felt his own breath catch in his throat. He always seemed to forget how beautiful she really was. The golden rays played with her hair, making it look like a dancing fire. <em>January embers...</em> They lit up her eyes, once again clear and full of life. Her body warmed underneath the rising sun and she basked in it, her lungs filling with the clean morning air and the ghost of a smile playing around her rosy lips.</p><p>"Good morning darling", he mumbled, his voice barely audible over the sound of the rustling grass.<br/>
"Hi", she whispered, turning those gorgeous blue eyes on him, making his heart skip a beat like they had always done. And then they both leaned forward as if predicting one another's movements, meeting halfway, their lips connecting and nothing more needed to be said. </p><p>His heart burned and now he knew hers did too. They shared each others fears and wounds, bled the same, shared hopes and dreams... And the nightmares. Fading, but ever present. Regardlesd, a promise of trust and protection on their lips.<br/>
The words went unspoken, but it was obvious as day, there under the rising sun away from everything.<br/>
They loved each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you find any typos or strange mistakes, please, please let me know in the comments!!<br/>(I didn't let my beta read it because she's having some stuff going on)</p><p>Thanks for reading! 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>